White Day
by Blunderland
Summary: "You truly are a wonderful person." In which Ai narrates how his love story with a certain shorty began during a very special day, and how bittersweet it can be.


**White Day**

March 14.

It was that time of the year again. My own image was reflected right back at me as I stood in front of the full-length mirror, fixing my lilac colored tie and straightening a few creases on my black suit. This day and those that followed held valuable memories and I waited for its return.

A knock on the door was heard. I permitted the person to enter. It was the professor.

"Looking good." He commented. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and grabbed the bouquet of white carnations resting on my drawer. Professor was going to be my personal chauffer today. He knew exactly what was planned and it moved him to tears for his robotic creation miraculously gained emotions. We got inside his car and drove to the rendezvous.

"I never thought this day would come." Said the professor. He was doing his best to keep his voice together. "It felt like it was just yesterday that you were created and now…"

"Everyone has to say goodbye sometime." I whispered as I focused on the passing scenery. Everything looked the way it was this day, two years ago.

' _Do you remember, Syo? Do you remember this day?'_

* * *

I frowned for what seemed like the billionth time. I kept checking my watch and felt my irritation grew in each passing second. My two kouhais and I had matters to discuss and they, once again, proved their incompetence by being late for 5 minutes, 43 seconds and counting.

' _Their tardiness shall not be tolerated – I will triple their schedule.'_

Just as I considered leaving the nearly isolated café, the door was slammed open and I knew exactly who it was.

"Gomenasai! I'm here!" My midget kouhai exclaimed, all the while panting and catching his breath.

' _What's with the dishevelled look?'_ "You're late. Explain…and where is Natsuki?" I inquired.

"Well, it's a long story."

"You already wasted time. Might as well enlighten me why you're late, again."

Syo sighed in exasperation. "Some idiot had him knocked off his glasses so I had to chase Nat – er, Satsuki around without getting killed or horribly injured."

"Doesn't explain why he's not with you."

"About that, after I managed to get his glasses back on him, Natsuki tripped and knocked himself out in the process. I had to call Tokiya to come and get him." Syo replied.

I sighed and got up. Those two were unbelievable. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Nani!? But I just got here!" The blond male exclaimed.

"It's no use since Natsuki isn't with you. I don't want to repeat myself so we'll discuss another time." I reasoned and headed towards the door. I heard Syo whine a little before he followed me.

The two of us walked in silence and in incognito. There weren't many people around since I picked a time where it was still class and office hours of the public, but I couldn't risk anyone identifying us so I reminded my kouhais to use a disguise as precaution. Speaking of kouhais, I glanced at the one walking somewhat behind me. Syo had been acting strange these days. He wasn't as loud or as defiant like before though his enthusiasm never faded. He did most of the tasks I assigned to him without complaint. In fact, I noticed that he gave extra effort in being on time for the schedule I gave him and something told me it wasn't because of the consequences should he be late. I caught him one time pressuring Natsuki to hurry up. The taller blond told him _"You're so hyped to see Ai-chan~ So cute!"_ I did not understand what Natsuki meant but Syo was really flustered at that remark.

"You're silent. Is there something wrong, chibi?" I asked.

"Don't call me that." He grunted. "No, everything's okay."

"According to my data, you are hiding something from me." I said, obviously not convinced.

"I'm fine! There's nothing wrong!" Syo exclaimed.

"My data is always right."

"Whatever."

It became silent again. As we walked, I noticed that most stores displayed chocolates, flowers, and stuffed animals. Some stores had decorated their place with heart cut-outs.

"Why are the stores like that? Is there an event?" I asked my kouhai.

"Oh, that's because it's going to be White Day in three days." Syo answered.

"White Day?" I said, the event foreign to me.

Syo quirked an eyebrow. "You seriously don't know about White Day? Don't you have it in your data or something?"

"I've heard about it once from Reiji, but I never bothered with it." I replied. "Why? Is it so important?"

"It's just a day for couples to get even more lovey-dovey with each other. It's also a perfect day for a person to confess their love for another." Syo said and as he looked at me in the eye, he turned red and looked away. "I don't really see the point though. Love can be expressed anytime, any day. They're lucky they're even allowed to love someone." The blond continued.

"Is there anyone you wanted to confess to?" I asked, admittedly curious.

"N-No! Does it matter? P-Plus, love is forbidden in the agency!" Syo sputtered and walked ahead of me.

My kouhai asked me the same question a while later. I looked at him and felt the corners of my mouth being tugged into a smile. Recently, I found myself thinking about him and not just because he was my kouhai. If that was the sole reason, then I wouldn't have my internal fans worked to overdrive just to cool my system because I felt like overheating as long as Syo was around me. Not that I didn't want him around – it was the exact opposite.

I never felt so elated. It was like I was flying even though my feet were touching the ground. Every now and then, my chest would go warm and only he could provide me with such a feeling. I never felt so close to being human and it felt great.

"It appears I'm also acting strangely." I thought aloud.

"Eh?"

"I said White Day doesn't concern me." I replied bluntly. "I am an android. Feelings are not of importance." _'Feelings shouldn't be of importance to me….but….'_

"Oh…right." Syo said, sounding disappointed. "You can't feel anything."

"…" I remained silent and continued walking.

A day before White Day and many events took place. For instance, Syo was applauded for his amazing acting and appearances in various shows that he was so overjoyed, he ran and HUGGED me. No, it wasn't those short hugs that I observed other members would give, but the long, no-letting-go kind of hug. I almost overheated due to the proximity but thankfully, the munchkin came to his senses and broke the embrace with a cherry red face.

 _"So this is what a hug feels like. I like it."_ I remembered saying. We also had a photoshoot together, just the two of us as requested by our fans. I wondered what it was like to truly smile and not because I was programmed to for the sake of my career. It must be refreshing because that was the vibe I got from watching Syo flashed a smile at the camera. Somehow, I had a sudden longing to see him smile at me like that. It was also there that I realized just how blue his eyes were. I never paid much attention to colors but I was certain that his eyes must have drained the ocean of its hue.

He made me think and feel strange. Reiji must have noticed my odd behaviour because he talked to me about… _love_ matters. It was a long conversation with Reiji doing most of the talking so to cut it short, Reiji told me that I was in love with Syo. I told him he was being ridiculous – I should not be able to feel emotions especially love – but the probability of having a glitch in my circuit and everything Reiji said regarding my actions towards Syo deemed to be true.

I have fallen for my idiot kouhai.

Was it even possible? Could an android feel love towards someone human?

"You should tell him, Ai-Ai!" Reiji exclaimed. "Tomorrow's White Day and it's the perfect time to confess your love!"

I looked at Reiji like he was the most preposterous human being alive yet he was on to something. I considered the idea but then a thought crossed my mind.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked and felt a pang in my chest. Why was I so affected with the thought of Syo liking somebody else? Was this an effect of being in love with someone – you get this emotion called jealousy?

"Non non~ I'm positive Syo-chan will accept your confession." Reiji winked. I was unsure of what he meant by that but then again, I was talking to Reiji.

* * *

White Day finally arrived and I decided to make my move. Although I much preferred to be confessed to rather than being the confessor, this was the only way to put my mind at ease. I told Syo to meet me at the balcony right after his interview. Honestly, I had no idea what to do or what to say and no amount of practice could convey what I was feeling.

"It just doesn't sound right." I said to no one in particular. Syo would be arriving anytime soon and I still had no course of action. Perhaps I should just call it quits and annoy the shorty instead.

"Ai! I'm here!" Ah, perfect timing for once! I turned around and saw my kouhai holding a box of what I presumed were chocolates and a bouquet of white carnations.

"What're those for?" I narrowed my eyes at the objects. Once again, I felt pain in my chest. Surely, those must be from someone or for someone special to Syo.

' _Is it wrong to think that person's me?'_ I never felt so wistful before; my life as an android idol had gotten much more complicated than the process used to make me, the moment I met Kurusu Syo.

"Uh, yeah about these…." Without warning, the blond shoved the chocolates and the bouquet unto me. "I know you wanted to talk to me but can I speak first? There's something I need to tell you, Ai." Syo exclaimed.

I blinked in confusion. "Normally I would allow you to talk after I've finished what I've got to say but today, I'll allow you." The short blond muttered a thank you before continuing.

"Ai, I know what I'm about to say will ruin my career and I might lose you forever but here it goes…" Syo took a deep breath. "Ai, I like you. No, not just because you're my sempai. I really like you that I think I might even be in love with you. I never thought for it to be possible since we're both guys and we should fall for girls. Eh, I don't know how that works for you though since you are a robot but my point is…when I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything and not just because you threatened me to! Hell, I'd jump down from Shining's tower for you! You get what I'm trying to say here!?"

"No."

Syo's expression was priceless. I couldn't help but chuckle before going towards him and smashing my lips with his.

"I was just kidding." I said after pulling away. "I love you too, midget."

"OI!"

That was how our odd relationship began. The next day had been awkward for us since we were quite clueless on what to do next but eventually we relaxed. I had to rethink the way I treated Syo now that he was someone significant to me. We were still on the sempai-kouhai terms in the eyes of Starish and Quartet Night, saved for Reiji and Natsuki who knew we were something more.

As months passed, I got to know more about Syo and I got to know the things he never told me like his heart condition. I was disappointed at myself for being unable to record that data from the beginning; had I known, I would have made adjustments regarding the schedule. I was amazed how motivated Syo was to achieve his dreams despite his situation. He never gave up and now he had come so far.

' _You truly are a wonderful person.'_ I thought with a smile on my face as I watched him fall asleep in my arms after a busy day. Times like these were the ones I cherished most for it made me feel. Being an android, it was impossible for me to have emotions let alone love but somehow, Syo gave my robotic heart a beat and made it real. The days we've spent together became special and forever treasured.

 _How I wished our days weren't so limited._

* * *

"Happy White Day, Syo." I whispered and got down on one knee while holding the bouquet of white carnations. It had been two years and you were still the person my artificial heart beat for, especially during this day. I placed the flowers near the edge of the tombstone where your name, Kurusu Syo, had been engraved. I said a little prayer; I wasn't accustomed to this but after your death, it seemed like prayer was my only way of communicating with you and feeling your presence.

"He was so young." Said the professor. "To have died of his heart ailment…he had such potential."

The professor was right and I should know – after all, you were my kouhai and I watched you grew into the stunning idol you used to be back when you were alive.

"He still had a long way to go, if time permitted." I said softly as I traced your name on the tombstone. True enough, you still had a lot of potential that needed to be unlocked and now, the light that shone from you was forever buried underneath the earth's surface.

A few moments passed before I said goodbye. The professor drove us back to the lab where I had to settle things once and for all. After your death, Starish disbanded and soon enough became the same for Quartet Night. All of us still interacted and worked with each other with shows and songs, just with your permanent absence.

Things weren't the same without you. My world became a lot quieter.

"Are you sure about this, Ai?" The professor asked for what I deemed was the last time as he adjusted the wiring on me.

I simply nodded. This was the final moment between the two of us, the maker and his robot.

The professor gave a bittersweet smile. "Thank you, Ai."

I glanced at him. "No professor, thank you. Thank you for creating me and for giving me the chance to meet a lot of people. I became part of a band called Quartet Night. Thanks to you, I made a lot of people happy with my songs from what I've observed. Most of all, thank you for giving me the chance to meet Syo and to be with him. Thank you."

The professor swallowed the lump on his throat. It never took me a long time to decide to officially shut down – it was just idol work that prevented me. Obviously, I could not die a death like human beings but it must be equivalent to days I had to go through without you by my side. In that case, I chose to have my android life ended on this very day.

"Goodbye, Ai."

"Goodbye."

The wiring and contraptions did its job and slowly, my vision blurred until I could no longer see the image I had of Syo and the world around me.

 _It truly was a White Day because ever since you've been gone, you took all the colors with you to your grave._

 **End.**

* * *

 **Hold on, I'm still trying to dig my way up after being buried in my feels.**

 **HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK WITH A SAD, SAD STORY! :D Hurhurhurhur...I remembered someone asking for a fanfic where Syo and Ai confessed to each other on Valentines Day so I decided to give it a shot and for some reason, it turned out this way (why I tortured my feelings with this tragic oneshot remains a mystery).**

 **For those of you who don't know, White Day is kinda like Valentines Day and is celebrated in Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, and China. The difference between them is that on Valentines day, it's the girls who give presents such as chocolates and sweets to guys while on White day, it's the guys who give (twice as much) stuff to girls. For more information, check the internet :D**

 **Lol so does this mean Ai's the girl...? xP**

 **Don't forget to fave/follow/review!**

 **I'll be working on my other stories (and probably sequels) so stay tuned my lovely readers~!**


End file.
